The Red Haired Assassin
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Izumi is on the run from her assassin guild. She ends up in Clarines, meets up with prince Zen and becomes one of his aides. But what happens when a certain messenger falls for her. Can he protect her when she is in danger? And can she protect him?
1. Izumi's Decision

**Hey everyone! I am fixing this. So here is the first fixed chapter. I'm actually only fixing the grammer. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Red Haired Assassin**

**Izumi's Decision.**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

I ran through the forest as hard as I could. My long red hair flew behind me in the wind. I jumped from tree to tree and looked at the stars in the sky. I adored the night sky, the cool breeze and the silence. Meanwhile I hummed a song.

_Hey commander, can you unplug me?_

_Just for a minute, I need some privacy._

_Headset off and stretch her neck out._

_Down the rocks to her head's safe house._

_Yeah I remember it all._

_Bleed and shout out my calls._

_The air was so dusty._

_Her armor getting rusty._

_She found thoughts she never had._

_Her young ones were just as bad._

"What ya singin?"

I heard a voice behind me and jumped a little. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Just seeing what you're up to." The voice said.

"Go away Ren." I said.

"How mean!" The voice cried.

I turned around and looked at the young man in front of me. He had short blue hair and purple eyes.

"Tell me something, why do you always sneak up on me?" I asked him.

"Cause it's fun!" He replied.

I sighed and jumped down the tree.

"Come on Izumi! Don't be so mean. I already apologized!" Ren laid his hand on my shoulder.

I slapped his hand away and looked him in the eyes. "What you did to me is unforgivable!" I yelled.

Ren took a step back and looked down. "I'm sorry Izumi, I really am." He said softly.

"Ren..." I whispered, but he could hear me.

His head jerked up and I saw tears streaming down his face.

"You should never have treated your sibling in such a way." I said softly as I embraced him.

He sobbed in my shoulder and clutched my jacket. I stroked his hair and his sobs lessened.

"Can you forgive your little brother, please?" He asked with a small smile.

I nodded and he started to cry again. "Let's get some shut-eye, okay?" I said.

**~~~~_Time skip~~~~_**

I woke up with a weight on my shoulder. I turned my head to look and saw my little brother sleeping soundly against it. I smiled and lifted my hand to rub his head. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me, still half asleep.

"You can't sleep here, let's go back to the base." I said as I stood up.

Ren nodded and also stood up. We walked back to our base and knocked on the door. A dark haired man opened it and looked at us. Then he nodded and let us in.

"Where were you two?" The man asked.

"Just out." I answered.

"Tsk." He walked in front of us to a big oak wood door and knocked on it.

"Come in." We heard and the door opened.

We walked in and stopped in front of a large chair. It was turned to the wall, so we couldn't see who the person in it was.

"Boss, Izumi and Ren have returned." The dark haired man said.

"Thank you Chiyo. You may leave now." The man in the chair said.

"Yes, Boss." Chiyo left us in the room with the man in the chair.

"So, where did you run off to this time, Izumi?" The man asked.

"I was just in the forest, looking at the stars." I answered.

"Pfft!" The man laughed. "Looking at the stars?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes."

The man stood up and walked around the chair. Now we could see his face. He had dark brown hair that reaches just above his shoulders, dark red eyes and a scar that goes from his left cheek to his right chin side, across his lips.

I shivered when I saw his eyes.

He saw it and laughed. "Still scared, lil' Izumi?"

He kept laughing, I grit my teeth. Ren looked at me with a 'What is wrong?' look. I shook my head at him.

"Ren, come here." The man, named Dai, said.

Ren walked up to Dai and stopped in front of him.

"Did your sister behave?" He asked. Ren nodded.

Then he asked some more questions and after that we were free to go.

**~~~~Time skip~~~~**

The sun had just set and I grabbed my bag from my bed. I looked out the window and sighed. I turned around and looked at the other bed in the room. Ren slept on it peacefully. I walked to him and brushed his blue hair out of his face.

Then I kissed his forehead and whispered, "Goodbye, lil' Ren. I will miss you."

A tear streamed down my face and I laid a note on his nightstand.

I walked back to the window and opened it. I jumped on the windowsill and looked back at Ren.

"Goodbye..." I said and jumped into the trees.

I tightened my grip on my bag and ran away from the one home I had ever had. This was the one thing that could keep Ren alive and safe. More tears streamed down my face, but I didn't slow down. I had to be at the border before sunrise. Clarines Kingdom was my only hope of surviving when they found out I was gone.

This was my decision.


	2. The Kingdom of Clarines

**The Kingdom of Clarines**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

The sun had just started to rise and my legs felt very tired. I had sprinted all night and hadn't stopped. I blinked a few times looking at the sun. It was around 6 o'clock. I looked down at my stomach. I hadn't eaten since yesterday and became hungry. I stopped on a tree branch and looked around. The forest was still dark from the night and there were no animals in sight.

"Guess I have to go on an empty stomach." I said to myself and jumped to the next tree.

My legs really did hurt but I had to be at Clarines before the sun was up. I ran for a few minutes more until I saw a rabbit on the ground. I stopped on a branch and hid behind the leaves. I grabbed my bow and aimed at the rabbit. Suddenly the rabbit hopped away and I saw a young woman walking in the forest. I lowered my bow a bit.

'My breakfast!' I yelled on the inside.

The woman knelt next to some plants and grabbed some. She was wearing a hood that covered her hair.

'I wonder...'

She then grabbed her bag and put the plants in. I brought my bow up.

'If she sees me I'll have to kill her.' I thought.

Then she lowered her hood and my jaw dropped. Her hair was as red as mine. I stared at her and didn't realize that I had released the bow. An arrow shot and landed at the girl's feet.

"Aaah!" The girl yelled.

Then three men and another girl came running to her.

"Shirayuki! What happened?" A boy with white hair asked.

He saw the arrow and looked around. Then it dawned on me what I just did.

'I almost shot an innocent girl!'

I jumped down and ran to them. The group saw me and got into a fighting stance. I fell to my knees in front of them and looked at the ground.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you. Can you forgive me?" I said.

The boy in front of me looked worried and stayed in a fighting stance.

"Back of Mitsuhide, she didn't mean to hurt Shirayuki." The man with white hair said.

The man in front of me stepped back and the man with white hair stepped forward.

"State your name and business!" He demanded.

"My name is Yui, I have come from The kingdom of Kelia."

The man nodded. "Rise." He said, I stood up but still looked at the ground. "Why did you come to Clarines?" He asked.

"That is personal, I'd rather not tell you." I said and then looked up.

I saw the man with white hair, he had deep blue eyes and was formally dressed. Then there were the two other boys, one had blueish hair and was taller than the white haired boy. The other was also taller and very slim. He had dark brown hair and a scar above his left eyebrow. The girl with red hair had green eyes, also like mine, but her hair was short and stopped just above her shoulders. The other girl had blonde hair and showed no emotion whatsoever.

"My name is Zen." The boy with white hair said. "This here is Mitsuhide and that's Obi." He pointed at the two other boys.

I nodded.

"The girls are Shirayuki and Kiki." He said and pointed at the girls.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Wow, your hair is so pretty!" The girl named Shirayuki said.

"Thanks, yours is too." I said with a smile.

She blushed and looked away. I giggled and looked at Zen.

"Do you maybe have some food to spare, I'm starving?" I asked him.

"You don't have any food?" He asked in return.

I shook my head. "Nor do I have a home at the moment." I answered.

"WHAT!" They all said at the same time.

"You don't have food and a home, how come?" The black haired boy asked.

"I fled my home." I answered.

His jaw dropped and he then looked at Zen. "Then you're just like Shirayuki here. She too fled her home, is it because of your unusual hair color?" He asks.

"No, it's different. But do you have food or not?" I asked and they all giggled.

"Wait here a moment." Obi said and sprinted off.

A few minutes later he came back with some bread and gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said and began eating it.

He watched me while I ate and the others were chatting with each other. Then Zen stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Yui, do you want to come with us to Clarines?" He asked.

I thought on it a moment and then nodded.

"Nice, well we have to go then. We must be there by sundown."

They all stood up and walked in one direction. I walked after them. Obi walked next to me. I noticed that he was staring at me. I looked up at him, he was taller than me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him.

He quickly looked away and I saw a light tint of red on his face. I laughed and walked on.

**Obi's P.O.V**

I was staring at her, her beautiful red hair was just like Shirayuki's. I was still staring at her when she suddenly turned her head to me.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

I quickly looked away and felt my face heat up. She laughed and walked in front of me. "Phew." 'That was close. She is really beauti...- What am I thinking, I don't even know her!' I thought to myself.

Luckily we were back with the horses. I jumped on my horse and looked at the others.

I saw that Yui had no horse so I said, "Hey Miss, you can ride with me if you want."

She looked at me and smiled. She walked to me and reached out her hand. I took it and helped her on my horse. She sat behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. My face flushed red and I quickly covered it with my scarf.

"Alright let's go." I heard Master say and we went back to Clarines.

"Hey Miss?" I looked over my shoulder at Yui.

She looked at me and nodded that I could continue.

"Is Yui your real name?"

She obviously didn't expect that question so she looked shocked. I laughed and looked in front of me again.

"No, it is not my real name." She then said.

"May I asks what your real name is?"

She lifted her head and I looked into her bright green orbs. "No, 'cause I believe Obi isn't your real name either."

I nodded and looked away. "Everybody calls me Obi, I don't think I can even remember my real name." I said.

"That's so sad." I heard Yui say.

I chuckled and then we both laughed.

This could become an awesome adventure!


	3. You Live In A Castle!

**You Live In A Castle?!**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

We rode into Clarines and I looked around with great surprise. I had never been here before. It was so beautiful.

"Wouw, Its so pretty!" I said.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Obi looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I blushed a little, Obi saw and chuckled. I blushed even more. _What is this strange feeling I have?_ I looked around and my eyes widened at the sight of the castle.

"Wouw, I have never seen such a beautiful castle!" I yelled.

"Nice, isn't it." Zen rode near to us.

"Yeah, It really is. Can we visit it some time?" I asked.

"We can 'cause we live there." Zen answered.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-You L-Live there!" I said in shock.

He nodded and I still couldn't believe him.

"R-Really?" I asked again.

Obi looked over his shoulder and nodded. I looked back at him and my expression changed immediately, I smiled a big smile.

"You're a prince, aren't you?" I asked.

Zen nodded.

"Prince Zen of Clarines. Do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. My brother, King Izana."

My eyes widened again. "Your brother is the king! Then you must be the Second Prince!" I said full of unbelief.

Zen nodded again and looked at the castle. "Hey Yui, can I talk to you in my office later?" He asked and looked back at me.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want Prince Zen." I answered.

"Please, Just call me Zen." He said with a smile.

"Alright, Zen." I also smiled.

Then I looked back at the castle. It was extremely beautiful and big, I could look at it all day if I wanted to.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

We rode into the castle and I looked at it in a sort of shocked state. Everything was so pretty. I had never seen anything like it. We rode to the stables and I jumped of the horse and thanked Obi for letting me ride with him. He smiled and said it was no problem. He was so kind to me, I already liked him. Wait, what? Never mind. Obi jumped of next and we walked to the others.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Zen." I said.

"It's no biggie, really." He said in return.

Then he walked over to Shirayuki and helped her of Mitsuhide's horse.

"Thanks, Zen." She said and smiled a warm smile at him.

I saw him blush a little. I giggled and looked at Obi. His gaze was stuck on the two lovers and it showed little hints of pain.

"Obi, whats wrong?" I asked him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at me with an awkward smile. "It's nothing, just some thoughts." He said to me, but I didn't believe him.

Why did this feel so weird. He pet my head and walked to the castle. I followed and walked next to him. The others followed short after and began walking in front of us. Zen showed me a little bit of the castle while walking to his office. I really liked it, especially the little forest on the castle grounds. When we arrived at his office I followed him inside and he sent the others away. He sat down in his chair and I stood in front of his desk.

"So, Yui. Tell me why your in Clarines."

I was surprised by this question. "Well I... Uuum-I..."

Zen raised his eyebrow and I sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

He nodded and I continued. "I am a ex-assassin, I ran away from my boss and my little brother, Ren, I really miss him. He treated me like dirt and I ran away a few times. Every time that I would run away he would punish Ren. I don't want him to get hurt because of me!" I started to cry and sank to the ground.

I covered my face with my hands and the tears streamed down. Zen stood up and kneeled next to me, then he hugged me. I tensed at first but then relaxed.

"Don't you worry, Yui. It's going to be alright." He said to me and I nodded in his shoulder.

He stood up and I wiped my tears.

"Yui, do you want to be one of my aides?"

My head jerked up and I looked at him in surprise. "An aide?" I said confused.

"Yes, you'll have a trial period and then I can see if your trustworthy."

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Then I slowly nodded and he smiled at me.

"Good then as of now you are Obi's Personal Guard. For the proof period. After that, maybe you can be a messenger, just like Obi."

I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, Zen. I will do my best to earn your trust."

And that's when it all began. Our adventure.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I'm just busy with having writers block and I can't deal with that. Anyway. I will be on holiday for the next two weeks so I won't update. I am going to finish all the chapters for the updates, but I can't post them. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and maybe I'll squeeze in something, but I can't promise. So for now, till over two weeks! Bye~**

**~Rebecca**


	4. First Job With Obi

**First Job With Obi**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

"Alright then," Zen stood up and walked to the balcony.

He opened the door and shouted, "OBI, COME HERE! YOU GOT TEN SECONDS!"

I giggled and Zen looked at me and smiled. Within three second Obi sat cross-legged on the balcony fence.

"Hello there master, you gave me way too much time. Really, how slow do you think I am?" he said with a smirk.

"Obi, Yui here will be your Personal Guard. And you will be her's," Zen said in reply.

"Eh!" was Obi's only reaction. "My...Personal Guard?"

Zen nodded and dragged him into the room. He placed him next to me and I rose from my kneeling position. I looked up at Obi and he looked down at me with an awkward smile.

"Obi, you'll have to test her abilities, loyalty and skills."

Obi looked back at Zen and said, "Yes master."

Zen smiled and looked at me, then he said, "Yui, do your best, alright?"

I nodded and he dismissed us. Obi walked out of the room and I followed him.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked him.

"Don't know. Do you want to see more of the castle?" he looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'd like to see more."

"Alright, let's make it a game," he smirked and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted as I ran after him.

_He is really fast,_ I thought.

Steadily I caught up with him and he laughed.

"You're fast, Yui!" he said.

I laughed with him. This way we saw the whole castle in only two hours. We were really fast!

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

Around noon we sat in the castle garden. We were really tired and sweaty because of the running.

"That was fun!" I said and laid back on the grass.

Obi came sitting next to me and agreed. We looked up at the clouds in silence. That was until Obi broke it.

"Hey, Yui. Can I know your real name, please?" he looked at me and begged me.

I giggled and then sighed. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone else. Deal!?"

Obi nodded.

"Not even Zen."

He nodded again and laid in the grass next to me.

"Well, my real name is Izumi Shimizu."

I looked at Obi and saw that he was staring at me. "W-What?" I looked away, embarrassed.

"That's a really nice name, Izumi."

My name rolled of his tongue and I shivered. It sounded so...So nice when he said it. I looked back, still embarrassed.

"Now tell me your real name, Obi," I demanded.

"Hehe... I don't know my real name anymore," he said a little sad.

My eyes widened and he looked back up at the clouds.

"Really?" I said full unbelief.

"Yup, I really don't know anymore. I'll tell you sometime why, okay?" he said seriously.

I nodded and said, "Thanks, Obi."

I smiled and I saw his face flush. _He's so cute when he blushes!_ Wait, what, I didn't just think he was cute, right?

"Yui?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?" I said.

"You spaced out."

"Eh... I did?"

He laughed and then I laughed too. It was fun being around him!

"YUI,OBI! GET OVER HERE, YOU GOT SEVEN SECONDS!"

Obi turned around and looked in the direction of Zen's voice. "I think we got to go to master."

He stood up and ran to Zen's office, I followed close behind. We jumped up the balcony and Obi sat cross-legged again, I copied him. We got there in 5 seconds because I wasn't used to this sort of thing.

"You're slower this time, Obi," Zen said.

"That's my fault," I said.

Zen looked surprised.

"I'm not used to being called like that, so we were slower. Sorry master Zen~," I teased him a little.

"Great, now your going to call me master too," Zen brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes.

"No," I corrected him. "I'm calling you master ZEN. That's different."

Zen looked at me over his hand. "Different how?" he asked.

"Well your name is included in my version."

"Pfft!" Obi almost couldn't hold his laugh.

He quickly covered his mouth and his laugh got muffled. Zen sent his a death glare.

"Well never mind, I got a job for you two."

I looked surprised. "A job?"

Zen nodded.

"Tell us master~" Obi said.

"There was a report about a group of bandits stealing from the rich and kidnapping people."

I looked down and thought about my assassins clan.

"Where do we need to go master~?" Obi asked.

"Ten miles north from here, there is a cabin in the woods there. You can go there and then travel further two miles to one of the rich peoples houses. They can give you directions," Zen answered.

"Alright, we'll leave tonight... Or do you want to leave tomorrow morning Izu... I mean Yui?" Obi asked.

He almost said my real name but didn't, I silently thanked him.

"Tonight is fine by me," I answered.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

**Obi's P.O.V **

I threw some stuff in my bag, I really didn't care what it was. I also grabbed so more daggers and put them on my waist belt. I checked all my stuff once again and nodded.

"That will be all..." I mumbled to myself.

I stretched and walked into the bathroom. I didn't know how long we would be out so I took a shower. After the shower I fell down on my bed and waited for the time to pick up Izumi. Her name was really nice, her hair and eyes were just like Shirayuki's. She was beautiful. What is this that I'm thinking? I feel weird.

"Ugh."

I got up and grabbed my bag. Then walked to the door and opened it. I got scared by Izumi, I didn't even notice her presence. She had one hand in the air, about to knock on my door.

She started to blush and said, "H-Hi, are y-you ready?"

I began to blush and looked past her.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready," I answered.

Then we walked to the front gate in silence. By the gate was master.

"Yo, master~" I said.

"Are you ready?" Master asked.

"Yes, Master Zen, we are," Izumi answered.

"Let's go, shall we?" I said.

She nodded and we were off.

Master waved at us and yelled, "Come back unscathed!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know it's short but don't you worry, there is like twenty or thirty more chapter. I hope you enjoyed. **

**~Rebecca**


	5. Accidental Kiss And Cabin In The Woods

**Accidental Kiss And Cabin In The Woods.**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

We jumped through the trees to our destination. Obi told me that we should be faster this way. I agreed with him and we went on our way. We were halfway there wen Obi suddenly stopped and I bumped into him. We both fell out of the tree.

"Auw!" Obi groaned.

He had fallen with his back flat on the ground and I fell on top of him. I felt something soft against my lips ad slowly opened my eyes. I immediately knew what happened. My lips were gently touching Obi's lips. I began to blush but didn't move. I was scared for some odd reason. I wanted this moment to last longer. Obi's eyes were still shut but slowly opened. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him: Me kissing him. We stared at each other for a moment and then Obi started blushing. I quickly lifted my head and said,

"S-Sorry..."

Obi looked away. "N-No i-it's not y-your fault..." he stuttered.

I then tried to get up but couldn't because our limbs were tangled.

"Wait, let me help," Obi said as he grabbed my ankle.

"Iieek, Obi don't touch me!" I yelled and wiggled to get loose.

"Izumi, stop moving ... I-I can't see anything."

I stopped and looked back at Obi. My hair was all over his face and even in his mouth.

"Izumi?" Obi grew worried because I was silent for so long.

I lifted my hand and brushed my hair out of his face. He had a worried expression. Then I got my hair out of his mouth and looked at it. There was drool all over it.

"IIeew!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry..." Obi said softly.

He then grabbed my ankle again and moved it somewhere. I didn't protest, but I wasn't comfortable. After a few minutes we were finally free and stood up. The silence was really awkward and neither of us knew what to do.

"Hey, Obi..." I said softly after a while.

"Y-Yeah, what is it Izumi?" he looked at me and I began to speak.

"Why did you suddenly stop?"

He looked confused but then his face lit up. "Well, I saw a light in the distance and forgot you were here ... Hehe~" He scratched the back of his neck with his hand and made an awkward smile.

"You FORGOT I was here?" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that~"

I shook my head and said, "It doesn't matter. Let's get to the cabin before sunrise alright?"

He nodded and we went on.

Obi's P.O.V

The Cabin was really a small wooden house in the middle of nowhere. It was just before sunrise and Izumi spotted the cabin. We jumped out of the trees and landed in front of it.

"Let's go inside," Izumi said with a happy face.

I smiled and walked to the door. I pushed the door and it opened.

"It's open?" I questioned. "Master said that it would be locked."

I looked back at Izumi and she shook her head. "I don't know. Let's just get inside."

The inside of the cabin was also small. But there were two floors. Izumi flew up the stairs and yelled that there were two rooms. Thank goodness, no more awkward situations. I put my bag on the floor and sat on the couch. I laid back and closed my eyes. I thought about the moment that we kissed. I actually liked it. What is she doing to me!?

"IIIeeeek!"

I flew up from where I was lying when I heard Izumi scream. I ran up the stairs and opened one of the doors. Nobody was in this one, she must be in the other.

I opened the door and said, "Izumi what's wro-"

I stopped talking when I saw her standing on the bed. She wore a long shirt that stretched over her waist, it was super thing and white. I could see underwear through it.

"O-Obi?" She looked at me, surprised. "Obi, why is your nose bleeding?" she asked and I brought my hand to my nose.

I felt the warm liquid flowing out of my nose and quickly covered it. "A-Are you okay, Izumi? Why did you scream?" I stuttered.

"There's a mouse here," she said, frightened.

"Where?" I asked.

She pointed to the corner of the room and I walked to it. In the corner was a super tiny mouse. I picked it up and showed it to her.

"Get it away!" she yelled.

"Fine," I said as I walked out.

I closed the door and set the mouse on the ground, it ran away quickly.

"Jeez, what is more awkward then what just happened." I questioned myself.

I walked down stairs and grabbed my bag, then I walked back up and went into my room. I closed the door and laid on the bed.

"Let's just get some sleep 'till night."


	6. The Bandits

I** hate this... It's so bad. **

**The Bandits**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

I woke up in the evening, it was just before sundown. I got out of the bed and walked to my bag. I grabbed some clothes and threw them on. I walked over to the mirror in the room and looked at myself. _Why is being with him so nice and awkward at the same time?_ I thought. I picked a little string from my bag and started to tie my hair. When I was done I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs.

Obi was in the room already. "Hi!" He said.

"Hi, do you have some food I'm starving here?" I asked him.

"Sure, here."

He threw a piece of bread my way. I caught it and began to chew on it.

"So, when are we heading out?"

I looked at him and he said, "When you're done eating."

I finished the bread and stood up. "Let's go then."

"Alright."

We walked out and Obi closed the door. I was already in one of the trees. Obi leapt up and landed next to me on the branch.

"Off we go!" He said and started running and jumping. I followed him with a cheerful laugh.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

**Izumi's P.O.V**

Two miles further we got to a big house that looked like it was hit by a huge storm. I stopped on a branch in one of the trees and looked at the house. It was defiantly from rich people. I saw that one side of the house was totally wrecked, it looked horrible.

"Obi, what happened here?" I asked the man next to me.

"Bandits happened here." He answered.

"But this bad, that can't be just bandits. Can it?"

Obi shook his head. "It must be something bigger if they also kidnap people."

I agreed with him and we jumped down from the tree. Obi walked up to the door and knocked on it. It flew open and a middle aged man stood in front of us.

"Hello, we were sent b-" Obi got cut off by the man.

"Quick come in, it isn't save outside." He dragged Obi in and I followed them. "You have to help me! My wife and kids have been taken by those evil man. Please, you have to save them!" The man said.

"Easy going there. We are going to help but we need details first." I answered.

The man stopped walking and looked back at me. He still held on to Obi shirt. Then he suddenly collapsed.

"Obi catch him!" I yelled.

Obi quickly caught the man and held him up. "He must have been too stressed." Obi said.

I nodded and looked around for some place to lay the man down. I found the living room, also wrecked. But there was still a couch intact. I called Obi and he dragged the man to the couch. He then laid him down and I sat in a chair next to the couch.

"I'm going to look around a bit, can you watch him?" Obi said.

"Yeah, sure."

Obi nodded and walked out the living room. I looked back at the man. He looked really pale and tired. It was actually saddening. I felt sorry for the guy. I looked around the wrecked room and saw a little clock. It said 10 o'clock. I sighed and got comfortable in the chair. I slowly fell asleep.

**Obi's P.O.V**

I walked out of the living room and searched the house. It was really damaged. How could normal bandits have done this? No, they couldn't be normal. Something was off here. I jumped up the stairs and looked on the second floor. Everything was destroyed. How could that man still live here? I searched the other room and found nothing weird. Then I got to a room with no windows. That was odd. All rooms in rich houses had windows. I stepped into the room and looked around, it was big. But there was nothing in it. No bed, no chair, nothing.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me and quickly turned around. But I wasn't fast enough. The door slammed shut and got locked. I slammed my fist on the door.

"I should have known it was a trap." I looked around again but there was no escape.

"Let me out!" I yelled at the door. The presence was still there.

"My bad, did I lock the door?" I heard a voice say. It sounded female but it was muffled.

"Let me out!" I yelled again and slammed my fist against the door.

"Wow, don't be so angry. Do you wanna go to your girl so bad?"

I looked surprised. "What did you do to her!" I asked.

"Nothing...Yet." The voice said fading away.

"Shit, Izumi look out." I said to myself. Then I smelled something weird, poison? No it was gas. It came from the other side of the door. I backed away from the door and saw the gas filling the room.

"That man must be part of the bandits group." I said to myself. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands. The gas had now filled the entire room. I needed air but there was no window. I let my hands down and breathed in the gas. I felt dizzy but nothing else happened.

I walked back to the door and punched it multiple times. I couldn't break it down, I was too dizzy. I took a step back and saw my vision darkening.

"Shit...Izumi...Get out...Of this house..." Then I fell backwards on the ground with a loud bang. I looked up at the ceiling and couldn't see straight. A few minutes later I passed out.

**Izumi's P.O.V**

"What was that!"

I shot up from the chair. I had heard a loud noise that woke me up. I looked next to me and saw the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked out loud.

"Behind you, girly." I turned around and saw the man standing there.

"Wha-" I got cut us by a hand on my neck. It pushed the pressure points in my neck and I fainted. _Obi, were are you?_ Was the only thing I could think before I hit the ground.


End file.
